


Birds fly home for winter

by insomniasocks



Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt Jaskier | Dandelion, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Sick Jaskier | Dandelion, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:22:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27080398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/insomniasocks/pseuds/insomniasocks
Summary: Birds fly home for the winter but not this one
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 2
Kudos: 31





	Birds fly home for winter

It was a cold winter, harsh and bitter, it was snowing everyday and a blizzard was on its way soon, Geralt was riding on roach looking around in the dark night for any hunt he could get, using his senses in the distance he saw a deer big enough for it to last a few days make a few meals out of it before he headed to the nearest town which was three days ride away.

He got off roach and grabbed his crossbow and slowly walked across to get a better view of the deer that he had in his sights, he looked at it and aimed his crossbow, with one shot the arrow flew across the clearing and killed the deer in a clear shot.

“Hmm” the Witcher said to himself walking up to the deer and picking it up and taking it to where roach was standing and tied up the deer there “just a few more hours then we can rest”

“Geralt!” a voice came behind him

The Witcher sighed recognising the voice of the bard, he got on Roach hoping that the bard would eventually go away, but he didn’t get could here the whines of the bard behind him,

“Geralt! Wait up for me” the bard said trying to catch up to the pace of the horse “Don’t leave behind”

“Jaskier” Geralt said roughly “what are you doing here” he said turning to look at the bard behind him wearing thin winter clothes and a pair of battered winter boots, he shook his head and sighed to himself “You will get sick wearing clothes like that, Why did you follow me?”

“These clothes are fine and I wanted to tell everyone about the amazing Geralt of Riva and his amazing adventures” Jaskier said “and I won’t get sick the nearest village isn’t that far away”

Geralt sighed to himself “There is a blizzard nearing you won’t make it through the blizzard you will get hypothermia bard”

“The Witcher does have a soft spot” Jaskier said “Wouldn’t think you gave a monkey”

“Don’t make assumptions bard, you can stay with me for the night and tomorrow we ride to the village before you get sick” Geralt said getting off roach “I will start a fire you just sit there and don’t get hurt”

Jaskier nodded walking to a clearing and sitting down on a fallen log and started to strum at his lute as words left his lips 

_Awake, awake, you children bold_

_Take hold of all your books and fold_

_The corners, they warned us_

_A storm is coming on_

_What do you mean you’ve lost_

_Your scarlet welly boots, do y’know what they cost?_

_Wear a raincoat or it’ll soak you to the bone_

The Witcher listened to it as he set up the campfire, the melodies of his voice filling his ears, he smiled to himself listening to the song “is that a new song you are writing?” he asked him, turning

The bard nodded “I am still writing it, its not done yet” he said “do you like it so far?” looking up at Geralt 

“It sounds...sad,” Geralt said “what was it about” he asked as the campfire started to light up and blaze into flames sitting next to it.

Jaskier got up and moved by the fire “death” he said quietly 

“Why a song about death” Geralt asked “death is a natural way of life it happens all the time, a song about death is pointless I thought you wrote a song about adventures”

Jakier shrugs “Guess it was just the song I wanted to write” he said “I’ve nearly finished it, just needs a few tweaks” he looked down gently strumming the strings of his lute “What are you doing Geralt”

“Heading back to Kear Morhen for the winter, but heading to a few villages to seek out some contracts to get more coin” Gearlt said poking the fire “You need to sit closer to the fire, you are going to get sick in this weather you are a human”

Jakier stood up and rested his lute against the rock he was sitting on and moved to where Geralt sat, sitting down and warming his hands on the fire “It took me a while to find you, don’t know how, it can’t be hard to find a white haired witcher”

“Hmm” Geralt said

“I have been getting famous recently writing songs about your adventures, Toss a coin is still a hit among the people” Jaskier said letting out an awkward laugh, the Witcher beside him let out another sound, Jaskier was trying his hardest to keep up conversation, it was hard to heep talking with Geralt's hmms 

The bard nodded “I haven’t finished it yet, do you like it” he asked looking up at him "not even sure it's good..erm good enough"

Another low hum came from the witcher

“It’s...well it’s cold tonight…” The bard looked down at his feet “Well it is winter so of course it would be cold, why wouldn’t it be cold, it is always cold in winter” he mumbled 

Few moments of silence passed them

“Why are you here Jaskier” Geralt asked breaking the silence that was between them

He looked at the white haired man “What do you mean...I always follow you, to sing songs about your adventures! Everyone will gather to hear Jaskiers ballads…” saying the last part quietly 


End file.
